A Dragon's Heart
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: -sequel to 'My Only'-The Pharaoh is overcome with grief after losing his lover and gives up his life at the palace to live on the streets. One night his new friends decide to cheer him up by hosting a party, but what happens when a stranger shows up?YYxOC
1. Life Without You

**YGO:CS-A Dragon's Heart**

**Summery: After Shelen's death, Yami is overcome with despair and leaves the palace to live on the streets as a peasant. He doesn't think his life has any meaning anymore and goes into a deep depression. But what happens when a strange girl shows up in the night? YamixOC-Sequel to My Only**

**Pairings: YamixShelen, BakuraxKyla, JazzxSeth(Seto's past-life. I changed his name.), MarikxCrystal**

**Rated: M for violence and maybe some sexual themes**

**NOTE: I have changed a few names in this story. Dazel is Daren now and Seto is Seth **

Ch. 1: Life Without You

"He's been taking it harder than I thought..." Jazz said as she glanced back at the man sitting by the window just staring off into space.

"Well what do you expect? He lost the love of his life didn't he?" Bakura said carelessly.

"Not helping, Bakura!" Jazz snapped.

"Will both of you stop fighting like a married couple!" Seth snapped in annoyance. They both looked at him with scowls.

After the tragic event of the exacution, Jazz, Kyla, Daren, Bakura, Marik, and Seth had dropped their positions in the palace as well as Yami, who gave up his crown and went to live on the streets. Bakura, who had had a house before he became a soldier of the Pharaoh, had allowed them all to stay in his house since Kyla already lived with him being his lover and all so they took up the offer. They had to work though.

"I wish there was something we could do to get his mind off of that day..." Kyla sighed as she came in with fresh laundry. None of them blamed Seth for Shelen's death as he had confessed he did not stab her. Yami didn't care what his cousin did as long as he was sure Seth wasn't the killer. Yami didn't care what anyone did to be honest. When he wasn't doing his share of the chores he was just staring into space or wandering around. They even heard him cry at night. He didn't eat much but they reminded him that if he didn't take care of himself SHE wouldn't be very please. They kept from calling Shelen by name in front of Yami and he was grateful.

"Well, we could do some combat practice?" Daren sudgested. Ever since they had moved in with Bakura he had taken to sparring with Yami and the other boys. It took their minds off of things as well. It seemed to help.

"Worth a shot." Bakura shrugged, "Hey, Pharaoh!" He called. Yami looked up, his crimson eyes empty of any emotion, "How about some sparring?"

Yami nodded mutely and stood to go out to the back of the house and wait. Bakura and Daren got up to get their swords and the others followed to watch. The only time Yami really showed any emmotion was when he was in combat. He had the gleam in his eyes that was apart of his old self. They hoped the thrill would never die when he was in battle with the other two men.

At first as they fought he was dull and not very into it. But as they progressed he became more lively until he was absorbed into the heat of the battle. He struck true with each blow and it was the only time he truely looked like a king again. But after the match was over he returned to his stupor. He spoke very little as well. Sometimes grief nearly overwelmed him.

One time Bakura had stopped him from stabbing himself in the heart. Yami had been holding the dagger, ready to plunge it into his chest but then Bakura had grabbed his hand.

-FLASH BACK-

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Bakura had demanded.

"I can't live like this anymore, Bakura." Yami spoke softly, "I can't live without her..."

Bakura just stared at Yami stunned then grit his teeth in anger. The only sound heard thoughout the place was a loud smack. Then Yami was on the floor holding his stinging cheek. Bakura stood towering over the ex-Pharaoh with rage in his hard brown eyes.

"Listen to yourself!" Bakura yelled at the former Pharaoh, "Get ahold of yourself, man! Do you honestly think Shelen would be happy if you did this? Now I know I never knew her like had but I bloody well know that she wouldn't have approved of you commiting suicide! She didn't die so that you could kill yourself and I am bloody sure she wouldn't have wanted you to do this! Think! You still have a long way to go. You can't just drop dead because of depression. She wants you to live your life till you die a true death. Don't give up, Pharaoh. Mope about or cry, but do NOT give up hope." Bakura sighed and reached a hand out to help Yami up. The Pharaoh rejected the hand gently and stood on his own. He then looked at the albino and nodded stiffly.

"Thank you, Bakura. You're right, I shouldn't give up."

He had then walked away.

-End FLASH BACK-

"I swear if he EVER tries that again I will kill him MYSELF." Bakura muttered under his breath at the memory.

"Well, at least he's eating again." Crystal pointed out from her place beside Marik. They had returned to the table and were discussing Yami again.

"Good. I am sick and tired of having to throw out the food he doesn't eat!" Kyla huffed. Kyla at the moment was the one that cooked and when Crystal was busy would do the laundry. Marik would find the supplies and Yami would do the cleaning. Dusting, sweeping, ect. Seth and Jazz would be the eyes and ears of the outside world and would report the activity. They never went to the palace though.

Everyone stared at Kyla after her sudden complaint.

"What? Even I can't stand him being so depressed. And I feel even worse about it since we weren't exactly friendly towards her." Kyla shrugged.

"Yeah, and we learned our lesson. I still have the marks from the lashes though." Jazz muttered.

"Ok, back to the topic at hand." Bakura said in annoyance, all the talk of guilt and depression was getting irksom, "What are we going to do to get the Pharaoh to cheer up. Sparring only works partly and-"

"That's it!" Jazz suddenly cried causing all the others at the table to jump as she suddenly stood with her hands palm down on the table to support her weight as she leaned forward slightly and was grinning like a maniac. Even Marik couldn't beat her grin.

"What in Ra's name is IT?" Bakura snapped angrilly.

"We'll throw a party! Get him to mingle and participate. He'll probably even find someone new to get together with-though I'm not too hopeful-and stop moping all the time!" Jazz explained.

"A party?" Everyone repeated then glanced at oneanother. Then they agreed.

"I have some friends around here that used to party all the time before I was given a position at the palace." Bakura said, "I'm sure they'd love to join in."

"I could inform some old buddies of mine, too." Crystal said getting up, "Before I became a servant I went to a bar with them to drink. I'll tell them about it."

"I have a few strippers I used to hang with too. I'll contact them and see if they can bring some of the others." Jazz said also getting ready to leave the table.

"I guess I'll be in charge of setting everything up, right?" Seth sighed.

"Yup." Jazz looked at him with an 'or-else' look. It didn't really annerve Seth, in fact he thought his ex-slave looked rather attractive when she tried to be top dog(No sexual refrence intended). But all the same he still played along and got up to prepare for the party. Everyone else but Seth and Yami left the house in order to spread the word.

...

Later that night a stranger was in a far corner of the pub left for drunks to come and be themselves. The stranger was clothed in a long black cloak that went all the way to the floor and hid the person's legs from view and a hood that hid the identity of the stranger. They sat cloaked not only in the garment but also the shadows, ignoring the jeering and slurring voices of the drunks in the pub. Suddenly the curtain being used as a door was pulled back to reveal a man with wild white hair that spiked wildly as well.

The stranger looked up when they saw the newcomer. The albino ignored everyone else though. He seemed to be looking for some people.

"Bakura?" Came a suprised male's voice. Bakura turned to the table and walked over to a bunch of people-men and women alike-and began to converse. Even from the far off shadows, the stranger could hear every word.

"Long time, no see." One man was saying.

"You come here to arrest us, exacutioner?" Another joked.

"Saddly, no. Not today." Bakura said in false disappointment, "Actually I'm here to ask you all to come to my place tomorrow night. There's a party being thrown to get Yami's mind off of the 'slave girl death' episode." Bakura explained.

The stranger perked up at the mention of the Pharaoh.

"Yami? He still moping?" One of the other men asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he nearly killed himself a few weeks ago so Jazz is throwing a party to get his mind off of things." Bakura nodded.

"He nearly killed himself? Wow, talk about heartbreak." A woman said. The group talked some more and the stranger listened to every word. Excpessially the ones about the location of the party and the exact address.

**So there's chapter 1. Yami is in an emo moment, and the guys are trying to cheer him up. But who is the stranger?**

**Kaze: R & R, then find out.**


	2. Returning to You

Ch. 2: Returning to You

"Come on, Pharaoh!" Bakura called through the door of Yami's room.

"I told you, I'm not going down there." Yami said dully from the other side of the door.

"Pharaoh! They are all here for YOU! You better get out here right now!" Bakura threatened.

There was silence.

"Alright then. I guess I have to break down the door again." Bakura sighed dramatically. Yami still didn't respond.

"Get ready Pharaoh!" Bakura warned and got ready to kick the door in. But to his saticifaction Yami opened the door before Bakura could carry out his threat.

"If you DO break this door again, I will kill you." Yami said in a dangerous tone.

"At least this time I gave you a warning." Bakura countered.

"Still won't make up for the one I had to replace." Yami muttered and shut the door behind him then sood out in the hall, "Alright, you got me out. Now what?"

"We have fun!" Bakura said and slung an arm around Yami's neck and steered him toward the party. Yami grimaced and wanted to more than ever, get out of the room. He was not in the mood to mingle. But saddly for the king, they wouldn't let him be. They chatted with him he answered things as best he could think to, and some of the women flirted with him. But he ignored them. Only one person had that place in his heart. And she was gone.

No! He would not dwell on that. Not there. He was not going to be selfish and push everyone away. He would pull through. So, Yami stayed. A while later the people began to share stories from their past. Yami listened as best he could but wasn't exactly paying attention. Crystal was in the middle of telling the story of how she had met Marik...When Yami heard it. A soft, and musical voice. He looked up and forgetting where he was silently walked over to the window. As if in a trance.

"Yami?" Seth questioned his cousin. Yami ignored Seth and continued toward the window. He then strained his ears to hear the voice. Bakura noticed Yami's absence and was about to get up and drag the Pharaoh back down to the party when he saw Yami staring out the window. Bakura growled in frustration and got up. No one noticed him and he walked over to Yami.

"Pharaoh! What are you doing over here?" Bakura demanded.

"Shh." Yami shushed the other man.

"What?" Bakura didn't seem too pleased with being shushed.

"Shh! Listen." Yami hissed then Bakura was silent as well. Then he heard it too. A song.

"_Alone was I left to live. Alone was I left to die. Feared by those who I thought to call friends. But only to learn of their lies._

_Feared by all afraid of none. Hater of those of the other one. _

_A new name I was called and I took it with pride. But alas it was all in vain, _

_For I was nearly driven insane. _

_Despair and pain was all I knew. That is until I met you._

_Your gentle voice, your careful touch. And there I called you 'My Only'._

_At first I hated you with a passion, I would kill you in your sleep and end it all,_

_But how could I? For you are My Only._

_Our love grew as time went on, but it was forbidden and I was so terribly wrong._

_I acted without thinking, I uttered those words. Now all that's left is those empty words._

_This name I had given you never reached your ears, but I tell it now in hope that you may hear. For you are, My Only._

_As time went on our secret was out. I reacted and now it's too late. I can never tell you your name I have given. My Only..._

_Now as I take this last breath I say, 'I love you' My Only. You are My One and Only love. _

_You are...My Only..._"

Yami felt silent tears roll down his cheeks. That song was of his beloved. A song of their life. Bakura also hid his tears. Suddenly, though, he saw a shadow in the darkness.

"Yami." Bakura said and Yami looked to where the other was pointing. The shadow was the figure of a person. The person was sitting at Bakura's door, leaning against the wall.

"Who do you think that is?" Bakura asked as he turned to look at the Pahraoh. Yami didn't answer, at that moment he had bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yami!" Bakura called after the king, "Yami what if it's a trap?"

Yami wrenched the wooden door open and stared at the strange figure in the darkness of the house. He stepped out and faced the cloaked stranger. The stranger stood and Yami stared.

"Hello, master. Forgive me for my sudden intrusion." The figure said with a small smile and bowed.

**Chapter 2. Just a note; I made up that song. I wrote it as more of a poem so it doesn't really have a melody to it so yeah. I wrote it and the title of the song is the title of the first book 'My Only'. Those that read the first book saw this poem at the end, now I had the stranger sing it.**

**Also an emmotional side of Bakura is very OOC. I don't think I was thinking straight when I wrote that part. XD**


	3. Back Again

**Now the question you've all been waiting to be answered. Who is the stranger? The answer will probably cause a lot of you to rejoice. If not, that's fine. Ok, on with the show! Or story. XD**

**WARNING: There will be some lemon in this chapter. Not sure how extreme it'd be goin' but it isn't 'all-the-way' sex. Just a warning.**

**Also I want to thank 'Dragon Ninja of Darkness' for the help with the lemon scenes. The advice was helpful and useful. So, thank you Dragon Ninja Of Darkness^^**

Ch. 3: Back Again

Yami stared in shock. Only one person still called him that.

"Sh-Shelen...?" He asked shakily. She smiled from under he hood after standing straight again and Yami slowly reached out to touch her. It couldn't be possible. She was dead. He had seen her killed by the unknown dagger. She leaned her head forward slightly and he felt his skin touch a solid and warm cheek.

"Hai*, my Pharaoh." She wispered. Yami stroked her face with his hand and she leaned into the touch. He didn't know what 'hai' meant but the touch itself proved it was her. He then finally registered things and in an instant had flung his arms around her. He hugged her tight and more tears fell. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek and he pulled away slightly to look at her. She then whiped away his tears with her pale hand and leaned up. He met her halfway there and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Bakura watched from the door while the others saw the exchange from the higher level.

"What is he doing?" Jazz hissed when she saw Yami kiss the stranger.

"Isn't it obvious, fox." Seth said with an annoyed sigh, "Obviously that is Shelen."

They then all stared at one another.

Shelen? They remained where they were of course but millions of questions ran through all of their heads.

"Shelen, how can you be back?" Yami whispered when the kiss had ended.

"I will tell you later. Too many people are here and I cannot reveal anything yet." Shelen said.

"Alright. But I want to know." Yami said.

"Later. I'm sure that the others have questions too." She replied.

"Well, at least come inside." Yami offered.

"Of course, Koi*." She nodded and they walked inside. Bakura stood stunned at the door.

"Bakura, tell the others we will talk about it later." Yami told the other man. Bakura grudgingly obeyed but only because he wanted to know, and the sooner he followed the command the sooner he could hear the answers.

He told Jazz and Jazz told Kyla who told Marik who told Crystal, who told Daren who finally told Seth. So they pretended that the odd girl was a late guest that was a friend of Yami's. She was an excellent story teller and did very well with conversing. When the party finally ended, though, all was quiet. Then Jazz spoke.

"Ok, I have 1 question for you. Who are you?" She wanted to make absolute certain of who the girl was.

The cloaked girl turned to the others and behind the hood she smiled.

"I thought you would have remembered the girl that you tried to kill."

"Wha-" Jazz stared then gasped, "No-No way! You-You can't be-"

"It's me, Jazz. I'm back."

Jazz paled and took a seat then stared at the floor in shock.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Kyla asked her friend.

"She's back...It IS Shelen." Jazz whispered. Kyla looked up and stared at the other girl. The girl behind the hood smiled and Kyla, without thinking, ran to the girl and hugged her.

"I can't believe it! Y-You can't be back!" Kyla rambled as she begged for forgiveness and asked Shelen to give them a second chance, telling that when the rescue had been over they wanted to start fresh and be friends. Shelen accepted the apology and said she would love to start over.

"But how are you back? Were you reserected with witchcraft?" Crystal asked.

"Well, no. Not witchcraft and in a way I wasn't resurected. But I will tell you all that happened, tomorrow. It is a long story and I'm tired from the journy here." Shelen said. He new friends nodded and she turned to Yami. He smiled and they bade the others good-night.

"Keep it down tonight, though, Pharaoh." Bakura teased. He had to duck when Yami threw a pillow at his face.

...

Inside the room Yami slept in, the two sat on the bed, sharing a heated kiss. Shelen then pulled away when Yami tried to remove her hood.

"Before you do," She said hesitentally, "This isn't something to be alarmed over."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Just...Just don't hate me. It was the only way to return."

He nodded and she tensed when he pulled the hood back to reveal her goldblonde hair, her pale skin, and when she opened her eyes, he expected to see those deep sapphire blue orbs, but instead was met with golden ones. Also flat against the sides of her head were odd-looking scaly black rabbit shaped earflaps and two smaller ones attached to the first underneath. He then noticed for the first time, a long black tail with 2 webbed fins at the tip hanging over the bed, there were blade spikes running down both sides as well.

Yami was speechless as he stared at the new features. She looked at him worried and he finally snapped out of it.

"This is in your story isn't it?" He asked. She nodded quietly. She then looked down and he cupped a hand to her cheek, causing her to look up, "Well, I look forward to hearing about it." He smiled. She smiled back and they continued the kiss. He managed to unclip her cloak and pull it off of her as he pushed her down, hearing a suprised squeak. He then ended the kiss for air and got a better look at his returned lover.

She was wearing a black tunic with gold lining the bottom of the rather short skirt, and there were no sleeves. She also wore a gold belt and he saw to his pleasure she was wearing the gold collar he had given her but just the collar the sapphire was apparently still in the palace. She also only wore one armband on her upper arm. But he also saw two small black bat-like wings that were slightly spread out on either side of her to keep from being crushed.

She blushed as he stared at her. Even with the added features she was beautiful. The new look made her even more beautiful if it was even possible. He then suddenly began to kiss her passionately again. She moaned into the kiss that sounded like a pleased snarl and their tongues began the fight for dominance. Yami won and explored inside of his lover's mouth. It was just a sweet as it had been before. His hands then moved to touch her bare arms and carress her legs. He growled into the kiss when he was met by the feel of clothes. He then worked on undoing her tunic.

Once the clothing was cast to the floor he gazed at her pale skinned body as she panted from the heated kiss. Her body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He smirked and began to kiss along her neck, finding all the spots that made her squirm in pleasure. She moaned and whimpered from the pleasurable sensation and he felt her undoing his tunic. He heard the clothing hit the floor and felt her hands ghost over his flesh. He sucked on a senitive part on her neck and she moaned again. He then gasped when he felt something wrap around his leg.

"It's alright, Koi. It's just me." She assured him and he understood she meant it was her tail. He continued to kiss along her body, onto her chest and she gasped this time when she felt him lick one of her nipples.

"It's alright, beloved." Yami whispered, his hot breath touching her skin, causing her to shiver in pleasure, "It's just me."

She had to hold in a moan when he licked her nipple again then began to suck and gently bite it. He then moved to the other one and began to play with the one he had just been sucking on. This time she couldn't hold in her moan and bucked her hips up when he sucked on her other nipple. He smirked and thought she had had enough teasing. So he pulled away and kissed her passionately again before he was about to position himself above her entrance.

"Yami, wait." She whispered. Yami stopped to look at her. He was hard and it wasn't very comfortable, "Before you do this, just know that...This will change everything. Because once you do this, you and I will be mates for life."

"I understand, you are the only one I would ever want to be with." He nodded. She smiled and then somehow managed to switch their positions.

"Well then, before we do this, there's something I better do to prepare you." She said with an alluring smile.

"And what is that?" Yami asked. She smirked and got off of him.

"I should prepare you. This will make it easier as a practice round." She said. Then he propped himself up on his elboes to look at her. She smiled and stroked his legs softly then made him spread them apart. The Pharaoh then realized what she wanted.

"This is the first step in mating." She told him. Then she lowered her head and took his member in one hand and licked the tip. Yami gasped and bit back a moan. She smirked and licked it again. Then she placed her lips over the head of it and lazily slid her tongue around it then lightly bit the tough but soft flesh.

Yami moaned and tried to push his hips forward to get her to take more into her mouth but she managed to keep him down. She looked up at the Pharaoh, his length still in her mouth, and smirked when she saw his look of pure bliss. She slid his member further into her mouth and with that skillful tongue curved it around and sucked on the hard muscle. Yami tried his best to keep from finding release but it was becoming harder with every suck and every little movement of that tongue. He finally couldn't take it anymore as his panting was becoming worse.

She smirked, knowing by his breathing growing harsher that he was close. So she gave one last suck.

"Ah! Ah..Sh-Shelen...I can't..." Yami panted. She smirked again and gave a last harsh suck.

"Ah! SHELEN!" Yami groaned and released. The former slave drank the milky salty substance and took her mouth away then licked the tip again, gently to gather the stray drops. Savoring her lover's seed then pulled away. He panted and collapsed after the release, looking down at his lover with half-lidded eyes. She got up and crawled over to her former master.

"Mmm, you taste just like I imagined you would, my Pharaoh." She purred.

"I'm glad I was able to please you then." Yami smirked.

"Yes, you did." She said. She then lay down on top of him and he pulled the covers over them, "But do you think we were quiet enough?"

"Hmm...I think they'll get over it." Yami shrugged then she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her tail swish slightly then he too closed his eyes. He listened to his lover's soft breathing and for the first time in a long time, slept with a smile on his face.

**First off, the trancelations for the Japanese words Shelen spoke;**

***Hai = Yes**

***Koi = Love**

**Sorry about the end, I couldn't resist lemon. I just wanted to make this a bit mixed up, I see the OC or sometimes Yugi in the fanfics I read as the uke and Yami is the seme, so I wanted to changed things around since dragon tops even the Pharaoh with Shadow Magic. The explainations are next. Thanks again and chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. Shelen's Tale

A Dragon's Heart

**I don't know much about the gods but I do know a bit about their names and I know PLENTY obout the Greek gods. So not everything about them will be acurate. That's all I wanna say here actually. **

Ch. 4: Shelen's Tale

The next morning sunlight streamed in through the window. Yami groaned in annoyance and rolled over to feel something warm against him. The former Pharaoh looked down and relized what was on the bed with him. That's right, Shelen. His lover. His Ahku*. His Night Fury. He smiled and nuzzled her hair gently as she stirred. He heard a more animalistic growl escape her and he couldn't help but laugh quietly. He then began to kiss her cheek and down her neck. He heard a mewl of pleasure and felt her ache into him. Her tail wrapped around his leg and he soon pinned her again as she was awake now, blinking up at him with those amazingly detailed golden eyes.

"Good morning, love." Yami greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Koi." She purred. Yami frowned. She then noticed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked propping herself up on her elboes.

"No. I just wanted to ask you, what do those words mean?"

"You mean _'koi'_?" She asked, saying the name with lust and curling her tail down to lightly brush against his leg. He shivered at the touch and her tone.

"Yes, that word." He said. She smirked.

"Guess, Yami. What does your name mean?" She asked.

"I don't know. My parents never told me." He admitted.

"Very well then, I shall tell you your name. It means 'darkness'." She whispered.

Darkness. A perfect discription of his soul. Before his Ahku came, Yami had been cold and distant. Never caring about what the others said or did unless it affected a lot.

"It is the correct definition of me." He spoke his thoughts.

"Yes, but that is why I am here. Your hikari to guid you." She said.

"Please, stop saying these odd words unless you tell me the meaning!" Yami groaned. She chuckled.

"I will tell you the meaning. If you are willing to earn it."

"And what would I need to do?" He asked.

"Simple. For each word, you owe me a kiss." She replied, "Starting from small pecks, then upgrading to ones of passion. But I won't let you go too far until the time comes."

"When did you become so dominent?" Yami asked in suprise.

"Since I was no longer a slave to her Pharaoh." The girl replied. Then her newly aquired earflaps perked up as she looked to the door, Yami was facinated by her alertness and was greatly interested when her pupils went verticle slitted. She tensed and her wings unfolded a bit. She was completely still. Then just as sudden;y as she had become alert she had relaxed again.

"The others are up." She informed then got up and gathered her scattered clothing. She tossed Yami his tunic and slipped on her own then grabbed her cloak and reclipped it, putting the hood over her head. Yami got dressed and they then left the room. Out in the main part of the house, Kyla was serving breakfast.

"About time you two got up." Bakura grumbled.

"Just in time too!" Kyla said and placed the last two plates down, "Sorry, Shelen, there are only 8 plates. We'd need to find another one if you wanted one." Kyla appologized.

"It's fine, Kyla." Shelen said raising a hand, "I can last."

"Actually, Shelen, you and I will share." Yami said.

"But there's barely enough for both of us!" Shelen pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. You need it more than I do." Yami said.

"Fine. But please eat some as well. I wouldn't want my Pharaoh to die of hunger." She teased.

"As you wish, my Ahku." Yami smirked.

The former king then sat and Shelen had no choice but to sit on his lap. She didn't mind of course. she just felt it would be easier and more comfortable if she didn't have to hide her tail and wings. But she sat and he fed her like he used to at the palace, in bed. She accepted the morsles then took the fork from her Pharaoh and began to feed him. He obeyed her silent command to take them without protest then she took the second to last bite and made to put it in the king's mouth but instead changed direction and placed the food on her own tongue and used her lips to gather the exess food from the fork. She then chewed triumphantly and Yami gave a fake pout.

"I'm sorry, Koi, here." She held up the last bit for him and he opened his mout to take it but instead of the food, he felt Shelen's tongue in his mouth. He was suprised by her sneak attack but was becoming quite fond of her new attitude. Before she had always been so submissive. Now she was in charge.

The others watched the exchanged with mixed emmotions. Jazz was looking on in pride, as though watching a little sister who had finally grown up, Kyla blushed and looked away, Seth politly looked away, Marik watched the exchange with a smirk and his eyes flickered to Crystal, Daren just stared with a blush, and Bakura had the nerve to mutter for the two lovers to get a room, which Shelen heard. She broke the kiss and turned to glare at Bakura.

"If we did get a room you wouldn't be able to hear about how I'm alive." She retorted. Everyone was stunned she had even heard the near mute insult. Only Yami was not suprised. He could see her earflaps twitching from the depths of her hood.

"Then do tell us how you got here, then." Bakura said sarcastically. Yami shot him a glare as well.

"Very well then." Shelen stood and unclipped her cloak, "But do not be alarmed by what yo see."

She then let the cloak fall to the floor and the others-excluding Yami-gasped in awe and fright. Shelen's wings were seen behind her shoulders and her earflaps were also seen through her thick blond hair. Her tail swished at a steady pace.

"Sit down and I shall tell you my tale." She said. Everyone had been standing at that time so as Kyla cleared the table the others sat. Shelen also sat, on Yami's lap, on the small wooden bench in the house.

"This story will most likey mess up our beliefs and anger you but I must tell you in the way you would understand." She took a deep breath, "After I was killed, I ended up in the after-life. Well actually I went through this dark tunnel that ended at a dark cavern with a wide river. I was greeted by a strange man in black robes. He led me to a small boat and rowed us across with a long stick of some sort like the ones here on the Nile. We reached the far shore and I found gates guarded by a giant three-headed dog. The dog at first did not allow me to pass, but for some reason after looking at me as though studying me, I was able to walk through. I was then met with the sight of Ammit-"

"The soul eater?" Seth asked in suprise.

"Yes. She just stood there though, but like the dog, allowed me passage. I found Anubis who was by the Scale of Judgement and he looked at me in suprise as well. His exact words were 'What are you doing here so early?'" She recited with a laugh, as though remembering the jakle-headed diety's bewildered expression. She then continued, "I of course was confused and he seemed nervous about something so he led me away from the scale, away from Ammit. He instead took me to another tunnel. I was greatly shocked to see we had come out of a tomblooking archway. To our right and left were two other archways. One was made of solid stone with strange markings I seemed to recodnize for some reason, the one to the right was made of marble, as though made my the Greeks. Then the last was made of wood with gold symbols of another language I knew yet at the same time didn't know.

"Anubis led me up a path to a larger pavilion, it looked as though it was a mix of nature and manmade. I was taken through the gates to be met with a very odd sight. Sitting around a large and wide round table were the three Egyptian gods of importance; Ra, Horus, and...Set. There were also others there. I believe the three that claimed to be the gods of Greese were; Zeus, Posidon, and Hades. Then the last three were from Norse religion; Odin, Thor, and the last name I couldn't remember. There was also another at the head of the table, I stood directly in front of him. He was a huge white wolf with other colors mixing in at places, his eyes were a calming blue with kindness yet power. And he had two wings, one feathered the other bat-like." She remembered again the gods and the wolf.

"A wolf?" Bakura was even interested.

"He called himself The Creator." She replied.

"Why'd he call himself that?" Jazz asked.

"Well...This is what will probably get you guys confused and annoyed. You see...Our gods aren't really the top of the world. They are subordnates to the Creator. His council."

At this everyone was greatly startled.

"What do you mean by that?" Jazz asked, jumping up.

"Yeah! What does that mean?" Crystal also demanded.

"It means what I told you it means. Our gods are not the most powerful. They all are merely followers and servants to the Creator. Each was given a region to watch over and take care of the people in. The Norse gods are in charge of the Vikings. The Greek gods are in charge of the Greeks. And the Egyptian gods are to help us. The Creator is the one that made all of them. All of us. But a few have become corupt. Set, Hades, and Hel-She's the last Norse godess I rember now, godess of the underworld in the Norse religion-have all been neglected. Hades because of something he did a while back. Set because of being Caos. And Hel is still submissive so she isn't a threat. But back to the point.

"They told me that I wasn't supposed to be dead. That I had more to live for. Apparently I am also not human-"

"Oh, we thought it was just some new attachements made by magic." Bakura said sarastically. Shelen growled fiercly at him.

"Watch your tongue, Bakura!" She snapped. The others looked at her in suprise. She was always so quiet and calm. She then took a deep breath and continued, "I found out while I was there I am apparently also not Egyptian."

"What?" This took them all by suprise.

"Yeah, I'm a creature of the norse region and know all four of the alnguages of the 4 regions. So I now know Norse and Greek as well as Egyptian. And Japanese is the second easiest to speak." She nodded, "I am not only called Night Fury as my thief name, I am actually a real Night Fury. A dragon. My dame and sire were two Night Furies by the names of Lighting and Death. So now that I know that it makes sense. My human parents were nothing like me. They were true Egyptians. It also makes sense as to why I was raised by a dragon after that. And why I am not bothered by the heat. My spieces originated from the North lands."

"So let me get this straight. You are actually like the ka monsters in the stone slabs?" Jazz asked.

"No. Not at all. Unlike them, I am living flesh and blood, and I am free. The Night Furies were not even remotely connected to the Egyptian monsters." She explained.

"I see. But that doesn't explain how you are alive." Seth pointed out.

"No, it doesn't. That part is complicated. After learning of my origin I was sent back through the gates of the Egypt region and woke up in my human body. Well, actually it wasn't a human body anymore..."

"How so?"

"I was in the form of a Night Fury. Kaze helped me through a few things and I then was able to change back. But this is perminent." Shelen gestured to the tail, earflaps, and wings. "I have been in this town for a week or so now and I overheard Bakura talking about Yami and a party. So I investigated and now, I found you, Koi." She said, turning to Yami. He gazed at her softly.

"But what about your body? It has been almost a month since the exacution and your body has been outside the city entrance to rot for that time." Seth said.

"What?" Yami suddenly snapped his head in the direction of his cousin, "You never told me that!"

"If I had you would have killed yourself trying to kill the people that had done it." Seth replied calmly.

"Of course I would have! No one does that to my lover!" Yami suddenly stood.

"Yami, please calm down. As you can see my body is in perfect condition." Shelen said also standing and placing a hand on his shoulder. The furious king calmed down and sat again. Shelen also sat once more, "To answer your question, Lord Seth, that is where Kaze came into the picture."

"What's a caze?" Jazz asked.

"Not a kaze. Kaze, which in her native tongue, means wind. She was my sensie-teacher-and raised me after my human parents died. A while before the exacution she appeared to me in the form of a spirit and posed as my ka. After my death, she said she returned in a more solid state and took my body to a scedualed area and waited for me to return. I'm sure she used magic of some sort and when I finally came to, she taught me how to use my dragon abilities." Shelen explained.

"I see now. So why did they send you back?" Seth asked.

"The Dragon Heart."

This time Kyla had spoken. Her voice was breathless as though she was in the middle of a gasp. Shelen blinked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" She asked. Kyla blushed.

"I...I, um, know a bit about dragons." She said.

"What's the Dragon Heart?" Jazz demanded.

"It's basically a dragon's heart. But it holds many magical properties. Including slitting without hurting the dragon so that they share their life force with the one they share the heart with. But a dragon heart only works when the weaker heart is destroyed. A human and dragon heart can not exist as one. So the dragon heart must have begun to work after her human heart stopped beating. But a soul was needed in order for the heart to work the rest of the body. It kept your body preserved and dragons are more nature resistant. They can die and their bodies could take months even years to decay even a little. It's a spell they place on it to keep it fresh fo centuries." Kyla explained, "Right?"

"Y-Yeah...Exactly." Shelen nodded, stunned. Who would have thought that Kyla knew so much about the Dragon Heart.

"So now, I warn you all. My return was not for the sake of returning, no offence Koi, I am here to stop a threat to Egypt. But not directly. Yami, the gods have told me to tell you, you must return to the palace. You must return as the Pharaoh." Shelen said seriously, turning Yami.

"What? Of course I will, but why do you sound as though it is a terrible thing?" Yami asked.

"Because, someone has taken the throne."

There was a sudden silence. Then Bakura, Marik, Crystal, and Jazz all spoke at once.

"How?"

"Who would do that? There has been no news!"

"Who?"

"But that's impossible!"

"I know!" Shelen yelled over the 4 Egyptians outraged jumble, "The reason there haven't been any notices or celebrations because the people have no idea. All I was told was that someone has taken the throne and is now posing as Pharaoh. We would have to go to the celebration of Lady Teana**(A/N: In the last book with Tea's Egypt name I made an error. It's still Teana.) **being pregant."

"She's pregnant?" Yami looked suprised.

"Of course. I wouldn't be suprised if I were you. It's pretty likly since she sleeps around." Shelen replied, there was an edge to her voice as spoke of the Queen. Yami couldn't help but smirk. Shelen was not happy about Teana still being alive. Boy, would she get a shock at seeing Shelen raised from the dead.

"What are you smirking at?" Shelen asked him with a smirk of her own.

"No reason, I was just wondering what Teana's reaction would be if she saw you." He replied. Shelen's face fell at that comment.

"Yami. No one can know I've returned." She spoke very seriously.

"Why?"

"Think, Yami! What would peasants say when they learned that the Night Fury was alive?"

"Panic most likly." Bakura answered for the confused Pharaoh.

"Exactly. They cannot know who I really am. If word gets to the palace we will never be able to get inside."

"Ok, ok. I get it." Yami said raising his hands in surrender.

"So when is the celebration?" Marik asked.

"At noon on Thurseday. That gives us three days to prepare." Shelen said.

"Great! Now we have that sorted out, I am going to get to work on sharpening the swords." Bakura said clapping his hands together and rubbing them together then getting up. Marik and Crystal then stood as well and Jazz got up with Seth. Kyla also left.

"So, Yami, have you ever gone fishing?" Shelen asked her lover with a mischivious grin on her face.

**And chapter 4 is done! Shelen has now explained most of what happened so now things get tricky. Also in the next chapter we see a few 'tricks' Shelen has learned from Kaze. Also I forgot to mention this a while back but, I thought it would be cute if Shelen was an actual Night Fury. Also we'll learn who the other Pharaoh is soon. **


	5. Fishing Night Fury Style

YGO: Crimson Sapphire-A Dragon's Heart

**Sorry I took so long to update. I wasn't too satisfied with this chapter. It has more dragon!Shelen stuff in it.**

Ch. 5: Fishing; Night Fury Style

"Fishing?" Yami asked uncertainly.

"Yup!" She grinned and grabbed her lover's hand, pulling him to the back door, "Is the Nile close?"

"Yes, actually it's just a few steps ahead. Bakura found one where the Nile runs right near us."

"K, it'll do." She said and they walked out the back door.

"Wait! What about equipment?"

"What about it?" She looked at him curiously.

"We can't go fishing without equipment, right?"

"With my methode we can." She smirked and pulled him along till they reached the small area of the Nile that strayed from the rest of the river. Shelen's golden eyes sparkled with excitement as they neared it.

"I've been wanting to show you this for a long time!" She said happily. Then she let go of his hand and ran to the edge of the water then threw off her tunic and jumped in. Yami watched stunned as she did this and waited for her to come back up. But instead of a girl with earflaps and a tail poking her head up, a large black scaly creature popped it's head up. It had a flat topped head that made it look like a giant black salamander with huge golden eyes and slit pupils. Two large versions of the earflaps on Shelen's head were now raised and on the creatures head with smaller ones attached to the sides of the beast's face. A large fish was flopping uselessly in the creatures mouth.

Yami instinctively reached for his sword and held it up in a defencive position. The creature looked at the weapon in amusement. Then it slinked out of the water. It's body was slick and graceful, it moved like a panther on the prowl, head lowered and eyes never leaving Yami's. He saw a long black finned tail like Shelen's, raised a bit and swaying lazily. Then when the beast stopped and sat in front of king the tail curved and rested in front of the creature's legs securely. The Pharaoh kept his eyes on the beast's face and only glanced to the back when he saw the two huge black wings slightly unfolded. It was a dragon.

/It is alright, Koi. I won't hurt you./ Shelen's voice spoke. Yami gasped and stared into the intellegent golden orbs of the dragon.

"Shelen? Where are you?" Yami questioned, looking around.

/Right here, beloved./ The voice spoke again. Yami blinked and stared at the dragon.

/I am the dragon. I speak through a mind link used between to be and already have become, mates./ The dragon, no Shelen, said and Yami noticed the words WERE in his MIND.

"So this is one of your abilities then?" He asked. She nodded.

/I had hoped to show you this a while back but I had to get you to understand first. Also since we are soon to be official mates I am able to use the mindlink. It is much easier with you of course since you have strong magic within you./

"So we speak with our minds if we aren't alone then?"

She nodded. Then she suddenly took the hem of his tunic in her teeth and pulled him along.

/C'mon! I wanna go fishing with you!/ She said. Yami allowed himself to be pulled along. He was nearly to the edge of the water when she let go. /Hurry! The fish will escape if we don't catch them soon!/

He sighed and pulled his shirt off then undid his kilt. He no longer wore his gold jewelry so he didn't worry about that. He then set the clothes aside and she lay down on her stomach. He looked at her curiously, then figured it out and walked over to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

/Of course. You've done it before./

Yami blushed. "Not like this!"

She laughed. Her laugh was more of inward snarl hack sound, and her teeth were revealed. Rows of sharp serated fangs that jutted out of the pink gums.

/Koi, I don't mind. After all you are my master and I am to allow this./ She responded. Yami looked at her warily. She growled.

/Or would you rather stand there butt-naked?/ She asked irritably. Then added as an after thought, /Though maybe that's not such a bad idea.../

Yami blushed again and scowled.

"Alright, I get it." He grumbled and swung his leg over her short thick neck, he then pushed the rest of his body up onto the sleek warm back. He sat just in front of her shoulders and wings as she stood and shook herself, then she crouched down like a feline prepared to pounce and in a mighty leap, hit the water with a loud splash!

Yami held his breath as they were about to enter the cold water and closed his eyes. He had never been much of a swimmer.

/Open your eyes, Koi. And breathe./ Shelen's soothing tone reached his mind, willing him to listen. He carefully opened his eyes and gasped. He could feel the water around him but at the same time it didn't feel like water. More like cool mist that covered his body but did not affect him. He could also breathe.

/How is this possible?/ He wondered.

/A simple spell dragons use while hunting in water. Kaze taught me the words when we were still dragon and human partners./ Shelen replied.

/Is this the mindlink?/ Yami questioned.

/Yes. You catch on quickly. It took me years to hear Kaze's thoughts./

/What do you mean?/

/A dragon and rider read the other's thoughts. Our souls bond and we move as one./

/Amazing!/ Yami's thoughts were breathless. Shelen smiled. She then dove deeper into the water. Yami looked back and saw that she was using her tail as a rutter, it pushed up and down in the water. She then stopped and landed gracefully on a high ledge. Down bellow was a school of fish. All looked big enough to eat. She licked her lips and looked back at Yami.

/You might want to get down now./ She sudgested.

/Why?/

/Hunting is a serious thing to dragons. We focus on our prey and if you fall off I may not notice./

/Good point./ Yami nodded and slid off her back. His hand pressed against her side a moment longer before he let go. The moment he had lost contact with her skin, she shot off like a bullet. Yami watched from the ledge as she chased the poor fish, they swam in a panic and she rounded them up in a tight ball before snatching one, two, three...Finally she returned to Yami. A very pleased look on her draconic face.

/Impressive./ Yami commented. She grinned and held the net they had brought, up in her front paws. Yami jumped back on her back and they shot up to the surface. The wettness of the water finally hit him and he felt the droplets cling to both their skins. She landed and he quickly hopped off and grabbed his kilt, not caring how wet he was. When he turned around he found Shelen standing there in her humanoid form with the fish still flopping around in the net.

"Let's get back." She said and he nodded then put his shirt back on and picked up the net as well. They then made the journey back to the house.

**Next we learn more about the 'new Pharaoh' and the plans on getting to the palace unnoticed.**


End file.
